Last Person
by MajikBooBear
Summary: Hi my name is Ino. I got rejected yesterday,and this stupid dog boy keeps following my around. Can't I just get a break? Not to mention Hina is on her sugar high, and Sakura can't stop being useless. KibaIno, SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," his voice rang in my ears like smooth velvety music. Neji.

"What?" I Snapped. I cringed my Teeth and clenched my fist.

"Where are you going at this hour?" He questioned. What was I doing? talking to **HIM**

"Are you going to Tell me or just stand there like an idiot thinking of a dumb excuse?" He raised his voice more. it frightened me.

"I-im going to the store what is it to you? Why even care?" I raised my voice too.

He snickered,"At this Hour?"

I turned and ran at him. I didn't know what I was doing. I clenched my Fist and raised it to his motionless Face.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor, my arm hurting, and my right palm bleeding.

"Yo-you B-b-a-s" I studdered before I could finish my rude insult he checked my hand lifted me into his arms.

"W-what arr-e you doing" I studdered once again clenching my mouth shut so no more mindless words would come out.

"Taking you to the Emergency room of course," my Eyes started to water but I choked them back before he could see them.

I looked at my palm. A deep Slash thrusted all the way to my thumb. I took a deep breath and looked away. I tried to speak but no words came to my mind.

"You did this to m-ee" I chattered. It wasen't even cold outside.Why was I shivering and studdering.

He didn't respond and the next thing I knew it we were in the Waiting room of the Emergency room.

"Really, Im okay I-I ca-an go-o ho-me by-y mmys-elf" I clenched my Teeth so hard this time.

" You dont sound like it." Neji whispered. A lady in about her 40's came up to us and smiled. She was wearing a teal outfit with a Cherry blossmed coat. her brunnete hair was held in a bun showing her statued pale face. Her eyes were muddy brown.

she Examined my hand and told Neji he could let go and stay in the waiting room. Thats when I felt his hand tighten around me and him insist he take me in the room. The lady agreed and led Neji to my Emergency room for the night. Neji set me down and smirked at me. I hissed under my breath. He didnt hear me but Oh god, I wish he did. I layed my head on the puffy pillow and sleep hit me fast. Wow was I that Tired? When I awoke my hand was wrapped up in white bandages and my arm was in a blue sling. I looked around the room and saw a black teddy bear with blue eyes, and a silky red ribbon around it's neck. Poor Teddy Bear. It had to choke down the pain of being in a ER then being into a little kids arms. I glanced around the room seeing no sight of anyone. Then He walked in. With a cup of coffee in his hand and Tea in the other

"Here," he handed me the tea to my good arm and sat next to me on the bed. He took a a sip and looked at me with his crystal clear eyes.

"You were here all night?" I coughed. He glared at me now. "Yea" He sighed. Then he got up. Where was he going?

" I"ll be right back I have to go do...something" he muffled. I nodd my head yes and closed my eyes. I have no idea why though. I wasent tired anymore.

The same Nurse came in and checked up on me. I instantly opened my eyes. The lady jumped.

" Oh! im so sorry I didn't mean to Wake you" she apoligized

"Its okay I wasent sleeping anyway just resting my eyes" I yawned

" Oh well, You nearly sprained your arm and your palm was severly cut but we stiched it up" she answered

"Thank's, um, am I good enough to go home?" I questioned

" Well Mr. Huyga, the one that carried you in here told me not to inform you of that" she looked came closer and looked at my stats.

"Ugh" I moaned

"Aw, don't be upset Ms.Yamanka. He must be a great boyfriend"

I froze.Boyfriend? Did We look like...a...a...**couple**?!

" Oh no no, We are not a couple" I urgently snapped. Even though I wish we were...sometimes.

She looked up at me suspiciously.

"Really...? you sure looked liked one...the way he carried you...it looked sure like it" she confessed

I Snickered, but I bet we did look together. He came back smirking and glared at the nurse. She fast walked out of the room. Wow He sure could empty a room.

"Neji...why did y-ou hel-p-p me-ee" I started to Studder again. Then I found out why I started to sound like hinata. It was him.

"Dont Ask." he strictly said

I coughed and I thought I should tell him about me liking him a little. Even though he was a college boy and i was a highschool girl. I closed my eyes shut real tight and started to breath really slowly to figure out what I was going to say. I got It!. I think...

" Thanks I guess...Listen Neji Im not like Sakura. Im not useless.Im Not Hinata. Im not to Shy. I can do things on my own. So... Yeah" I breathed once more and heard a drum starting to play. It was my heart starting to race. I looked at him staring at me with his arms crossed standing still...very...still.

"Okay. Your point is?" he gestured towards me. I Opened my mouth, "Well, I dont need you to take care of me like im 5, bu-" I froze when he interupped me. "but what"

Ugh. He made it harder for me to tell him.

"I apreciate it and...well" I rushed the words fast.

"If you dont get to your point Yamanaka We are going to be here forever" he looked at his watch. I glared at him

" I like you!" I yelled and clenched my left palm and closed my eyes shut. yes I yelled in an ER room. He turned while the nurses rushed in but he gestered them away.

"Ino," he put his head down with a motionless face. "Did you have to yell?" He Retoriclly said. He looked at me and didnt smile. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Im sorry, but Ino, I do not like you." He stated. Thats when I felt the drum slowly Stop...beating lighter...and it didnt stop but it hurt. my feelings of course. I Choked back my tears, once again even though it was really hard too. he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He turned away from me and he was half way out the door when he started talking,

"Ino, You may not be useless like Sakura-chan or to shy like my Hinata-Sama, but to me your only a friend. and thats all you will ever be to me. A friend. We will never speak of this again. You can go home now. They have realsed you. Im leaving town tommorw with ten-ten its a college Field trip. So I'll see you...," he sighed "Later" he walked out that door. I sighed and then felt a cold tear run down my cheek it trickled all the way till my chin and dropped on my dark blue shirt. I struggled to get up. Once I did, I walked slowly out the door. The Nurse gestured 'goodbye' and I waled out of the Emergency room doors.

I walked all the way home.Thinking what would happen if I didnt tell him. When I got home I went straight to my room and tried to change clothes into my Silky Black Jamies. It was hard with one working arm. Stupid Neji. I Went Into my covers and grabbed my Ipod. I Put my white earphones in my ears and Scrolled the volume High so I couldnt Hear anythign or possibly anyone. I slowly Started to relax and fell asleep listening to, "Into the Ocean" from Blue October. Ah, Home at last.

**_ Click._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ino-chan wa-ke up. I-I have some-thing fo-or you" I opened my eyes and rubed them with my good arm.

" Hi-na?" I croaked. Hinata Smiled and held out a tray of scrambled eggs, Toast, and A cup of ice cold tea. MY mouth started to water

" Thanks Hinata.." I struggled to Straighten up but failed. I moaned, " oh Ino-chan please dont struggle, healing takes time" She took the chop- sticks and fed me. I felt little again. But didn't mind.

" I Heard what happened I'm soo terribl-y sor-ry." she apologized

I nodded my head and finally started eating by myself.

"Lee..and Sa-sauske are here..."

I Looked up at her.

"Sasuke? Lee Why are they here?" I questioned her with a disgruntled face.

"Well Sasuke c-came over b-cause the Maids l-et h-him in and Lee Is here to t-take Sakura-chan out" I froze looking at Hinata.

" S-so What are y-ou Doing t-today?" Hinata requested. I Paused. What was I doing today? I looked at her with a smile and simply said,

" I have no idea"

Hinata turned and looked at my door like she knew someone was going to come in my room any second. I gazed at the door with hinata until I saw my door open a little. I turned to get my Ipod from my night table when I heard a voice, a very FAMILIAR voice.

" Ah, so it is true," The voice hit my ears very lightly. Ugh.Sasuke.Ugh. Intruder.

I instantly opened my mouth but no words came out. Damn. I looked like an idiot.

" Get out of my Room Sasuke" I ordered him even though he wouldnt listen to a friggin word I said. I mean Come on its Sasuke Uchiha. He wouldnt even listen to his parents let alone me.

" Poor Ignorant Ino," He Smirked. I hated His Smirk...his hair...his beautiful deep black eyes... wait. What am I doing?

" I am not Ignorant! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! now!" I screamed. I yelled so loud even Sasuke Jumped or was that my Imagination. Darn it Was my imagination. Hinata got up and wiped of a few debree from her coat and then cleared her throat," S-Sasuke w-we better l-eave, Ino need's h-her re-est to be hyper and fu-n like sh-e alwa-ys i-is" she smiled and glared at me. Creepy. It reminded me of some one...but who...

" Yes, Lets leave the pig to her sleep" Sasuke insulted me right in front of Hinata.

" O-oh S-sasuke that was-sent v-ver-y nice" she shyly inputed.

For some reason...my strength grew back...and I stood up from my bed and clenched my good fist. I glared at him then Hinata. I was about to do something I would regret but instead,

"Sasuke, you better get out of my room or ...or else" I threatned

" Oh, What are you going to do Hit me with your good arm, oh please you cant even hit Neji" he raised his voice but with the same old smirk on his face. Neji. Neji Huuyga. Hinata's Cousin. My face left all emotion and I was motionless. My mind was blank.

I looked at Hinata and sat down on my bed with my head down. I was defeated. He beat me. He smiled in his victory while Hinata excorted him out of my room.

I layed back down staring at my wall thinking. No one came in my room for the rest of the day. I heard a knock at my door. Who could that be? Sasuke to rub his victory in my face? Hinata to apoligize for me being a loser, Or Sakura to tell me she heard me lose and is here to laugh at me.

Turns out it was Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Also known as "Dog boy". I groaned. I didnt want to talk to him.

"Hey Ino! how ya feeling?" he asked politely.

" Ugh. Im fine...I guess" I moaned.

" I got you something" He smiled wide and had his hands behind his back.

" oh...Thanks.." I half smiled.

He showed me a little purplish,black plastic heart locket. cheap.I could tell also because it had a fake plastic jewel in the middle.

" Err...thanks?" I took the gift and examined it.

" I know it's not much...I got it from McDonald's" He shrugged his shoulders.

I exmained the toy some more. I played with it and found the source to open it. On one side it had a picture of me and the other side it had a picture of Cinderella. Wow. Kiba you really outdid yourself there. He looked over and saw me looking at the Cinderella picture.

" Oh Crap! I meant to put this picture" he snatched the locket and put a picture of him in it. Nice save Kiba. He smiled and held it back to me.

I wanted to change the subject before it got to...akward like it already was...

" Um, so where's the food that comes with it?" I stupidly asked

" Uh I ate it." he looked at me like I was stupid. I get that ALLOT.

" You eat kid's Meals?" I looked at him questionably.

" Umm yeah I mean they have cool little toys" he made an excuse up. I didnt even want to know.

" Well I got to go me and Naruto are going to the Mall. See ya later! Bye" he left my room. Silence at last. My arm throbbed. My hand throbbed more. My heart raced. Thats weird the last time that happened to me is when I lik-...It couldnt be...He would be the last...person. I sat up and look at the little trinket Kiba had gaven me. _It's the thought that counts_i kept telling myself. I put the plastic heart locket on my night table and got up. I slowly and steadily got up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed my Blue and black mug from the wooden cupboard and put my favorite erbal tea in there. I put a mouthful of my tea in my mouth and got the last to pain killers in my perscrition bottle. I quickly put the pills into my mouth and was about to swallow it when all of a sudden...

" Ino...!" the voice screamed.

I immediately spit out all the Tea, including the capsules, out on the kitchen floor. I swerved to see who made me do this horrible accident.

It was Shikamaru. No one Told me he was going to be here.

" You Motherf-" I was about to spit my insult when he interrupted me,

"Your taking the wrong pills...These are the ones you want to take for pain" He chuckled. He lifted a Pain killer bottle. I quickly glanced at the bottle that I had previously in my hand. It turns out it was Sleeping pills. Ugh. I hate when he is right.

"Whatever" I groaned. I snatched the bottle away from his hands and put two pills in my mouth. I quickly swallowed, took my Tea and sped out of the kitchen. He chuckled again while he cleaned my mess.

I went swiftly to my room and layed back down. Om-mph. Ah. Peace at last. I grabbed my Black Ipod And put the earphones in my ears softly and closed my eyes. The song that started to play was Numb from Linkin Park... Then I started thinking...about...my day. Then I started to think of Kiba...how he was so nice to give ME a gift. Out of everyone I knew, I fell asleep thinking of Kiba...

**_bum-bum-thump-thu-ba-bum._**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with Sakura's Beady eyes staring me down.

"What the hell?" I moaned

"Have a well rested night Ino-chan?" she smiled kindly while she giggled.

I yawned and struggled to get out of my bed.

"Oh dear, Ino-chan dont hurt yourself!" she grabbed my good arm to help me up. I quickly got sick of her nice attitude because it was getting annoying.

"Whats wrong with you?" i snapped in disgust

"Oh whatever do you mean Ino-chan" she smiled. That made me sick to my stomach

"Did Hina pay you or what?" I pulled my arm back and limped to the kitchen as she followed me in.

I grabbed my blackish blue mug from the counter and put my favorite raseberry tea in until the Oroma hit my nose. Sakura hung over me like a nosey stalker. When I had enough of her happy uppy attitude I faced her

"Sakura....Out of all the Years ive known you you have never been this happy now tell me What the hell kind of pills you are taking or I swear Ill Fuc-" Sakura let out a big sigh....like she was relived..but of what?

"Ino. Lets be real here. You hate me. I hate you. The only things making us near eachother. is this house and Hinata-chan,"

I looked at her confused. I always gave her that look...I never really understood her...well either did I to Sasuke but Sakura Had lost it like always.

"I wasent paid to be nice to your sorry piggy butt....It's just....," she looked down bitting her lip. Was she hiding something?

"Naruto in all" she rolled her eyes in a dreamy way. Yuck. Sakura Fantasies were the last on my mind that i needed to see. "Ew Enough enough..Let me guess Hinata wanted to take care of me and couldn't so she asked you, and your reward a date with Naruto?" I was good at this stuff.

She stood there astonished. I guess I was right.

"W-Well.....Kiba is coming to take care of you next because I unlike SOME people," she emphasized on "Some people" looking at me like I had no life. Who the hell does she think she is! At least I have a life,"I have a Date, heh to bad you wont be going to Sasuke's party be such a shame not to see you there" she giggled. It was Ugly. Just like her ugly face and personalty. "Oh?" I questioned surprised. Party? Perfect chance to show off my smart side

"Well, I have you well know im going with Kiba and heh that party, expect me there" I smirked. No. Not Sasuke Smirk. That's to rare he can only complete that perfectly. I did the Ino smirk.

Alot was going threw my mind when Kiba knocked at the door with Naruto. They came threw the door Smiling like they had accomplished a mission.

"Yo..Ino-chan...HEY! Sakura lets go!" Naruto hollered. He eyes Sakura the first....not paying any attention to me. The hurt one.

Sakura smiled. It was creepy. she grabbed Naruto's arm and left. Now it was just me and.....him

"Hey Ino....How are ya feeling?" He shyly asked. I sat on the Sofa and shrugged my shoulders.

"Um okay I guess...Er...Kiba I have to tell you something" I hesitated. Should I tell him He is going on a date with me?

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"I kinda told....forhead...Sakura....That we were going on a date..to Sasuke's party" I looked at the floor in embarssment.

"Ahhhh....Ino I would love to" he blushed. Kiba blushing? Heh, I MUST be dreaming...

"OH my...Okay" i put my head up and got up

"What are you doi-" he looked at me strange

"getting re-ready" I smiled and paced to my room. What should I wear? My normal day outfit? No. My Fancy outfit? No

The dress Hinata gave me for My birthday? Yes, it was perfect. It when down to my knee's with a purple around the middle of my stomach. It shined.

"Uh should I go get ready?" he questioned me. It hit me. Should he look really good, or just normal.

"Go dress up heh" I answered. I heard the door shut. I quickly panicked and got ready. For the first time I wore makeup. I curled my hair and wore it up in a fancy bow. I did a quick self check. Everything was perfect. Except my Sprained arm. Stupid Neji! Then it brought back memories. Horrid ones too. To think that Neji did that. Heh, He sooo nice.

I quickly took away the pained face i had...

Kiba came back looking quite...Amazing...

I stared at him in "aw" he wore just the perfect clothes. no Tux. Not to Fancy, and not to Normal day...

I was going on a date with him. He would be the last person!

He grabbed my coat and put his elbow out. I lightly grabbed it when we walked to his car. His car was a red Ford truck. Nice.

"Um nice.....Oh! Hold on!" I quickly ran in and went to my room and searched for the one thing that would make my outfit perfect. I looked for the Fake locket necklace Kiba gave me and Put it around my neck. I stared in the mirror. It looked Shabby...Tacky. I quickly bolted out the door before I gave the necklace second thought.

When Kiba saw me walk out the second time he smirked. In fact, he blushed like last time. I was dreaming...or was I?

"You look great" he blurted out. I chuckled, it was funny that the fact he thought I looked good. We got in the car and he turned on his Red Ipod. He sure loved red. The light hit his face as he looked at the road. He clicked a song and it started playing on the stereo. Blue from Eiffel 65. Nice choice. A guy who listened to decent music. Not like Sasuke, who listened to Emo bands, or Shikamaru who listened to alot of Techno bands. I started lip singing the words and he saw me. Oh crap...He must think I'm weird.

"You like this song?" he smirked.

"Yeahhh..I guess you could say that" I cringed my teeth. What an idiot I am!

"Heh thats cool...What kind of music do you listen too?" He questioned me. Ummmm.....uh I forgot wait got it!

"All kinds really just really depends..on how I feel i guess" I shrugged. I was being stupid! but why?!

"Oh, well I bet you listened to Depressing songs when Neji did that to you." He looked at the road blank faced.

He brought up Neji....UGH!

I sighed Neji was never going to leave my thoughts.

"Oh sorry....I didn't know you weren't over him" He quickly said. "I mean..Neji is a real jerk!" He tried saving his butt.

It was really funny. Poor Kiba Trying soo hard.

"Its okay...Im over it really" I bit my bottom lip so i could just shut .

"Ino..Neji just lost something real valuable he dosent know how...gr-" Kiba got interuppted my Naruto on the side of his car asking him to lower the window.

"DUDE! DUDE! i kissed SAKURA!" Naruto eek ed like a little girl. I shoke my head in disgust. Great. more things sakura is going to talk about.

"Cool. Um Naruto..I'm kinda busy here...Ill meet cha inside 'kay?" He shooed off that little pest and helped me out.

We entered and I saw Hinata talking to Sasuke. Then I saw Lee Flirting with sakura. Then...I saw...someone...I didnt want to see. quickly raced up to me,

"Ah Ino-Chan nice to see you here...with.....Kiba?" Neji said.

His voice...was so Vagely like the time he told me something i also didnt want to hear.

"Yeah." I numbley said. I started talking to Neji while....Kiba went to talk to Naruto.

"Ya know Neji....I think..You need to...go away" I put the pained look on my face. My heart raced but in a differnt way. Not a way it was supposed to,

"Ino...Ino!" Neji blankely said. I quickly felt my legs give out and me fall to the ground. My eyes closed and I started to have dreams. Then I had...a weird...dream you could say....but it wasent a dream it was more like of a....a nightmare? That I couldnt Escape and no one not even Neji could save me from.....I just remember in my mind yelling help but no one came to my rescue....then It continued as my eyes tightened more. And my Heart..still going in a weird pattern......

_**Boo Boom-Thum-Thump...Thump pa Boom**_


End file.
